1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein relates to speech processing algorithms that are used in digital communication systems, such as cellular communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of different speech processing algorithms are currently used in cellular communication systems. For example, conventional cellular telephones implement standard speech processing algorithms such as acoustic echo cancellation, multi-microphone noise reduction, single-channel noise suppression, packet loss concealment, and the like, to improve speech quality. Generally speaking, these algorithms typically all operate in a speaker-independent manner. That is to say, each of these algorithms is typically designed to perform in the same manner regardless of the identity of the speaker that is currently using the cellular telephone.